pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 3 Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Toy Story 3. References to Toy Story *During the western scene, Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex reprise their roles as seen in the beginning of Toy Story when Andy was playing with them. *The toys being distrustful of Woody whether Andy wants to keep them or not is similar to how they were distrustful of him when they believed Woody was trying to get rid of Buzz in the first movie. *The Potato Heads are able to detach their eyes in order to get a better view. This technique was first seen in the first film. *Like in the first film, Woody comes up with a elaborate plot to escape with the help of the other toys. *The way Slinky Dog was helping Woody to put the monkey toy into custody is completely similar to how Legs was helping Ducky ring the doorbell in Sid's house. *Sid, the violent teenager from from the first film, makes a cameo appearance as an adult at the beginning and end of the film. He is the garbage man who is wearing Sid's signature skull t-shirt and is listening to heavy metal. References to Toy Story 2 *Like how Toy Story 2 started with an outer space setting (Buzz's world), Toy Story 3 started with a wild west setting (Woody's world). *During the western scene, Buzz and Hamm reprise their roles when Andy was playing with them in the second movie. *Woody being worried about the future in the second film has been expanded to with the toys being worried of the future. *Lotso's fate by the end of the film is similar to Stinky Pete's. Both are unexpectedly found, and then they find themselves in a unwanted predicament. Stinky Pete being stuck with a girl who draws on her toys, while Lotso becomes a fly attractant for a garbage truck. *Woody and friends come back to Andy's house in the same way Buzz's rescue party came out. Cameos * Andy has a poster of an Omnidroid in his room. (from The Incredibles) * When Buzz is being fixed after he is reprogrammed to be evil, the batteries he uses are BnL batteries (from WALL•E). * On Andy's bulletin board there is a postcard from Carl and Ellie. (from the movie Up ) * At the daycare center, Mr. Ray the Scientific Stingray from Finding Nemo makes a cameo. Nemo himself appears as a sticker on Andy's old toybox. There is also a turtle sticker on Andy's bedroom door. The turtle on the sticker is possibly Crush or Squirt. * As in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, Andy's mom's car license plate is A113. * A113 has been used in every Pixar movie to date. * Lightning McQueen from Cars is referenced a few times throughout the movie: A miniature toy car at Sunnyside Daycare, for a split-second on a child's shirt at the daycare is McQueen's number the same way and style it is shown on him, and in the opening scene of the Toy Story 3, there is a dramatic scene involving a train. The number on the front of the train is 95. The number is itself an Easter egg, referring to 1995, the year Toy Story was released. * Wally B. can be seen on Bonnie's backpack. * Before the kids run in to play when the other toys in the Caterpillar room hide, the toys under the table shaking are a reference to the short film Tin Toy. * A small blue toy that seems to resemble Flik from A Bug's Life can be seen in the background of a couple scenes at Sunnyside Daycare as a hopping spring toy (it can first be seen hiding under a bucket behind Buzz before the Caterpillar kids come into the room). However, Lee Unkrich confirmed on his Twitter account that the toy in question is not meant to be Flik. http://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/15494873326 Despite this, it still looks convincingly like him. * When Buzz and Slinky are looking down from the ceiling, the wall next to them has lists of children's names. One name is ATTA, who might be named after Princess Atta from A Bug's Life. * When Big Baby, Chuckles, and Lotso are looking for a new life during Chuckle's flashback, They can be seen riding on the back of a Pizza Planet truck. Also a calendar from Pizza Planet is clearly seen. Pizza Planet has appeared in every Pixar film except The Incredibles. * A poster on Andy's wall shows a character from the upcoming movie Cars 2. It shows Finn McMissile, a British sports car/secret agent who plays a major role in the sequel. *In the beginning of the movie, you can see a calender which has a picture of Snot Rod on it. * Totoro, the furry, friendly creature from Hayao Miyazaki's Japanese animated classic My Neighbor Totoro, shows up as a toy that Woody meets. Pixar founder John Lasseter has called Miyazaki an inspiration for his work, and Lasseter produced his most recent film, Ponyo. Re-Used Animation * A scene from the first Toy Story is recreated when Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz. Unlike last time, however, Andy chooses Woody. * The calendar in Andy's room which has been on the month of August since the first film and originally had a picture from A Bug's Life on it, now has a picture of Snot Rod from Cars but is still on the month of August. Other Trivia * Unlike the last two Toy Story movies, which were released in November, Toy Story 3 was released in June. * The Toy Story 3 screenplay took 2 1/2 years to write and storyboard. * Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich performs one line in the movie, as the voice of the Jack-in-the-Box. * Pay attention to the bulletin board in Andy's room when Woody is climbing to the top of the dresser, not only do you find easter eggs from other Pixar movies, but you also find out (thanks to an award), that Andy's real name is Andrew Davis. * Despite the fact that in Toy Story 2, Andy overstuffs Woody's arm, the overstuffed arm looks smaller in Toy Story 3. * Although The Prospector tells Woody that Andy won't take him to college, Andy does put Woody in his "college" box, which means that he would take him to college until Woody puts himself in the donation box at the end of the movie. * Big Baby has a broken eye, which may be a reference to Babyface. * Toy Story 3 has longest running time for a Toy Story film which is 102 minutes. * The incinerator scene is the darkest scene ever made in any Toy Story & Pixar film. * The train scene is very similar to Andy's "playing moments" in Toy Story and Toy Story 2 but with added toys because of new characters. * John Ratzenberger keeps his streak alive of appearing in every single Pixar film made to date. For Toy Story 3, he reprises his role as Hamm. * Ken was based on a 1988 version of himself called "Animal Lovin' Ken" which included his "own chimpanzee to care for and love.". Barbie is based on a 1983 version called "Great Shape Barbie". * Ken wears 21 different outfits in the movie. * Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. Buzz has 215 animation avatars in his face. * There are 302 characters in the film. * Confirmed by Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich's Twitter, the baby who did the voice for Big Baby is named Woody. * The toys were originally going to walk into HAL'S Toy Barn. It was going to be under new management because Al was obviously broke after all the toys he was sending to Japan never arrived. References Category:Trivia Trivia